Unwanted revelation
by Flomiiiee
Summary: OS. Un jeu à boire, une soirée de saouls, et une révélation indésirée ! Venez voir !Slash DMHP. Bonne fête Draco xd.


**Bonjour à tooooooooooooooous ! C'est la fête de Dracoo :) Il a 28 ans le 5 juin :D**

**Alors je tenais à faire un petit OS en cet honneur, tout doux et rigolo.**

**Juste une petite précision, dans cet OS, Voldy est mort et tout va bien. Ben en fait non, car Dumby est crevu aussi. MAIS BON. Je m'embrouille.**

**Je veux aussi dire que le titre est en anglais seulement parce que j'ai trouvé que ça allait bien comme ça et en français ça sonnait mal xd.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

_Disclaimer: Je ne possède en rien les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire, tout est à la magnifique JK Rowling :)_

* * *

Unwanted revelation.

« Blaise, pitié. Rappelle-moi encore une fois pourquoi nous sommes là ? »

« Le truc d'« entente inter-maison » de la vieille chouette de McGonagall nous a hélas forcés à venir dans cette salle. »

« Mais ça pue le Pouffniais et le Gryffcon ! C'est dégueulasse ce qu'elle nous fait ! »

« Calme-toi Dray. C'est la vie. Et puis c'est bientôt fini, on a encore eeuh... 10 heures devant nous. »

Le blond jeta un regard agacé à son ami et soupira fortement. C'était quoi ça justement. « Putain d'entente inter-maison de mes deux », jura Draco entre ses dents. Ça faisait seulement 13 minutes et 34 secondes qu'il était entré dans la Salle sur Demande et déjà il n'en pouvait plus. D'un côté les Poufsouffles rigolaient joyeusement en jouant paisiblement aux sept familles, de l'autre les Gryffondors hurlaient à qui mieux mieux, et plus loin les Serdaigles étudiaient silencieusement. Les Serpentards se tenaient à l'écart, l'air parfaitement dégoûté. Au moins, il n'y avait que des septièmes année, c'était déjà ça.

La McGonagall, en tant que directrice officielle depuis la mort du vieux fou _(NdlA: Désolé, ô grand Dumbledore), _avait essayé de redorer l'image de sa très chère école en organisant cette petite fête un samedi soir dans la Salle sur Demande. En effet, les batailles étaient très fréquentes entre les maisons. Les élèves se jetaient quotidiennement l'un sur l'autre et c'était devenu tout à fait normal. Deux personnes se battant férocement en arrière-plan étaient devenu une partie du paysage de Poudlard, c'est pour dire ! Il y avait aussi eu cette soirée mémorable du 27 février lorsque tous les élèves de l'école s'étaient sautés dessus et s'étaient battus l'un contre l'autre. Serdaigles contre Poufsouffles, Gryffondors contre Serpentards. Et qui avait commencé tout ça ? Bien sûr. Potter et Malfoy, qui d'autre ? Il faut aussi mentionner que le blond était très fier d'avoir accompli un acte qui passerait à l'histoire de l'école.

« Et puis, je pensais que ça te plairait de revoir notre Potty-Tueur-de-Mages-Noirs national. Ça fait quoi, 2 heures que tu ne l'as pas vu ? »

Le ton narquois de Blaise ramena Draco sur terre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Blaisou. J'peux pas le voir en peinture ce mec. Il m'énerve ! » Siffla-t-il.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr »

Draco lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami et marmonna « Va donc bécoter ta potiche que tu me foutes la paix ».

Blaise lui sourit puis partit rejoindre Pansy et l'enlacer par derrière, Draco soupira. Il parcourut la Salle du regard il ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Potter. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs semblait aussi exaspéré par ses meilleurs amis bécoteurs que Draco. Celui-ci sourit vaguement et partit s'asseoir dans un sofa avec une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à la main. _Yea, vive les majeurs qui peuvent boire légalement. _

Deux heures plus tard, cependant, Draco dut affirmer qu'il s'ennuyait ferme. _Putain, je me fais chier ici. Et dire que la vieille peau a verrouillé la porte pour pas qu'on ne s'enfuie. Et merde. _Les Poufsouffles faisaient toujours leurs trucs stupides, les Gryffondors hurlaient toujours (sauf que Potter s'était endormi, _hum_), et les Serdaigles papotaient maintenant bien sagement dans leur coin. Alors Draco prit son sang de leader en main _(NdlA: c'est une image.)_ et se leva sur une table quelconque, titubant un peu avec l'alcool.

« Oyé oyé oyé ! Chers camarades ! » Hurla-t-il soudainement si fort que tout le monde se tut et cessa leurs activités, étonné. « Je vous convie à un jeu fort amusant, nommé_ « Fait, pas fait »_ ! En cercle, tous ! »

Les élèves se regardèrent, interdits, puis se mirent finalement en rond et s'assirent autour de Draco, un peu incertains de dans quoi ils se mettaient. Le Serpentard les regarda faire, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

« C'est quoi, ce truc ? » Demanda Terry Boot.

« Ça, mon cher Terry, c'est un jeu de _boiiiiiiisson_. Alors le principe est très très très trèèèès simple. À tour de rôle, chaque personne dit quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas fait. Et toutes les personnes qui ont fait cette chose doivent boire un verre de Whisky ! C'est très merveilleux ! Qui veut jouer ? »

Les septièmes années hurlèrent leur approbation, puis Seamus Finnigan s'exclama :

« Mais il faudrait faire un Cercle de Vérité ! Sinon tout le monde pourra faire et dire n'importe quoi ! »

Hermione Granger approuva et se leva, puis entreprit de dessiner avec sa baguette magique un cercle argenté autour des élèves en quelques minutes.

« Voilà ! Il est véridique, personne ne peut le tromper en disant un mensonge, ça ne rendra le jeu que plus amusant ! » Dit-elle, rayonnante.

Des Serpentards partirent alors s'approvisionner en alcool et revinrent quelques instants plus tard, avec environ 20 caisses de Whisky Pur Feu dans leurs bras. Un murmure excité parcourait les élèves, tous bien déjà éméchés.

Une fille de Serdaigle prit timidement la parole.

« Je peux commencer ? » Hésita-t-elle.

« Comme tu veux ma jolie » Lui dit Draco avec un clin d'oeil et elle gloussa comme une poule.

« Je n'ai jamais...triché à un examen ! »

Diverses exclamations se firent entendre et la totalité des Serpentards burent, avec une partie des Gryffondors et des Poufsouffles. Un garçon de Poufsouffle parla ensuite.

« Je n'ai jamais mis le pied dans le dortoir des filles de ma salle commune ! »

Toutes filles burent (naturellement, me direz-vous), et un peu des mecs de Serpentard et de Gryffondor.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de crush sur un des profs ! » S'écria alors une fille de Serpentard en riant.

Le silence fut, où tout le monde scrutait tout le monde, puis un hurlement horrifié se fit entendre.

« MIONE ? TU ME FAIS MARCHER ? » Ronald Weasley était en état de choc.

La pauvre préfète en chef, elle, était rouge comme une tomate.

« Ben quoi... tu trouves pas que Snape a des belles fesses ? » Murmura-t-elle, cependant tous purent l'entendre.

La plupart des élèves approuvèrent et bientôt, la moitié des élèves, garçons et filles y compris, burent à leur verre. Certains chuchotaient à leur voisin des choses comme _les sourcils de Flitwick _ou _le nez de McGonagall_, ou encore _les poils virils d'Hagrid_. Tout le monde était éclaté de rire, l'alcool commençant à faire ses preuves parmi les élèves. Padma Patil dit alors en rougissant :

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un ! »

La plupart des élèves burent à leur verre, et il un murmure étonné naquit parmi les étudiants lorsque Neville Londubat but timidement une gorgée.

Une heure plus tard, les questions les plus stupides avaient fusé, comme _je n'ai jamais mangé mes bas _ou _je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur un hippogriffe _ou même _quand je suis en cours de potions, je ne suis pas distrait par le souffle sensuel de Snape sur ma nuque._ La plupart des personnes étaient vraiment saoules, il y en avait même qui s'étaient évanouis, ou d'autres qui étaient parties quand le jeu était devenu trop indiscret. Il ne restait plus que Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Théodore, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Lavande, Parvati, Terry Boot, et Ernie Macmillian. La partie intéressante était amorcée.

« Je ne suis pas gay ! » Hurla alors Ron, tenant Hermione par la taille qui lui embrassait le cou.

Il y eut un silence quelque peu angoissé. Puis Harry, Draco, et Seamus burent lentement. Une rougeur était apparue au niveau du cou d'Harry, signe qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il y eut quelques rires et une exclamation étouffée de la part de Ron qui lança un regard du genre _« Je le savais »_ à son meilleur ami. Personne n'était étonné du fait que Draco et Seamus l'étaient, parce qu'ils s'affichaient avec leurs conquêtes publiquement. Mais l'Élu ! Ça allait faire mouche dans tout Poudlard, ça !

Lavande et Parvati soupiraient tristement, elles avaient toujours trouvé le valeureux Gryffondor de leur goût, dommage. Car il faut dire que le Survivant était très bien fait. Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés, mais maintenant c'était plus dans le style-je-sors-d'une-folle-nuit-de-débauche que dans le style-j'ai-jamais-touché-à-un-peigne. Ses yeux verts brillaient maintenant au grand jour, débarrassés de lunettes. Il était assez petit, mais pas trop, et il avait des muscles là où il en fallait. Bref, il était très beau. Toujours célibataire, il refusait toujours chaque demande poliment, même les plus violentes. Alors pas la peine de se demander pourquoi Lavande et Parvati étaient frustrées. Un autre beau mec de perdu ! _(NdlA: Boouuh.)_

« Je ne suis jamais sortie avec un/e Gryffondor » Dit soudainement Pansy en louchant, ses mains crispées sur son verre.

Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Lavande et Terry burent, sans trop de surprise. Puis il y eut un grand : « QUOI ? DRACO ?! »

Ledit Draco, qui essayait de boire discrètement derrière un sofa, jura en voyant ses tentatives s'envoler en miettes. Les endormis se réveillèrent et tout le monde avait le regard fixé sur Draco. Celui-ci avait les joues rosées et croisa les bras, puis darda son regard de glace sur Blaise qui avait hurlé cette dernière phrase.

« Quoi ? » Dit-il froidement.

« T'es déjà sorti avec un Griffon ? C'est pas toi qui les méprisais tous ? » S'exclama Blaise, ébahi.

« Pas tous. Et oui, je suis déjà sorti avec un Gryffondor... » Puis, après un moment de silence, il ajouta: « Heum... ça fait longtemps. »

Il y eu un grand silence, puis Draco s'étouffa peu à peu. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer tellement qu'il toussait et il commençait lentement à devenir mauve. Hermione fut prise d'une crise de fou rire que personne ne comprit alors que tous les Serpentards paniquaient et bourdonnaient autour du blond pour l'aider. Personne ne remarqua le regard très paniqué d'un certain Gryffondor. Puis, tout d'un coup, Draco arrêta net de tousser et reprit lentement une couleur normale. Seulement, il avait maintenant le mot : « MENTEUR » d'écrit dans le front. Le silence fut à nouveau, brisé par quelques rires étouffés.

« Waaa, il a menti ! T'as dit quoi de pas vrai ? » Demanda Lavande avec de grands yeux intéressés.

Draco marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible.

« QUOIIII ? » Cria Parvati, avide de savoir. Le Serpentard grimaça.

« ...C'est pas vrai quand j'ai dit que... c'était il y a longtemps...»

« C'était il y a pas longtemps ? »

« _Putain de merde de chiasse._ Non... c'est encore actuel. Je sors actuellement avec un ou une Gryffondor. »

RÉVÉLATION CHOC. SILENCE.

« Ben c'est sûr que c'est pas une Gryffondor, tu viens de dire que t'es gay ! » Intervint Ernie en riant, tout heureux d'avoir _cassé _le grand prince des Serpentards.

« Euh, je suis bi, _nuance_. » Répliqua le blond d'un ton sec et méprisant. Ernie perdit son sourire et bouda.

« Donc ? » Demanda avidement Pansy, sur ses genoux, penchée vers son ami.

« Donc quoi ? » Dit Draco, agacé.

« BEN C'EST QUI ? » Hurla-t-elle, exprimant la question que tout le monde se posait tout bas.

« Si tu crois que je vais te le dire ! » Ricana le blond. « Dans tes rêves, ma jolie ! Au fait, j'ai encore cette grosse merde sur le front ? »

« Oui, et c'est permanent. » Répondit Hermione en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« QUOI ? Granger c'est vraiment _très _brillant de ta part d'avoir fait ça et je m'incline devant ton intelligence mais PITIÉ, enlèves-moi cette horreur du visage. » Siffla Draco.

« J'ai un marché pour toi. Tu me dis avec qui tu sors, et je t'enlève ton merveilleux tatouage. »

La préfète en chef arborait un sourire très satisfait.

« Granger, je te hais... D'accord ! Parfait ! »

Tous les élèves retinrent leur souffle, on pouvait presque entendre les roulements de tambours...

« C'EST LA PERSONNE QUE TU PENSES, MERDE ! » Hurla-t-il le blond, excédé. Une rougeur était apparue sur ses joues.

Hermione sourit alors de toutes ses dents et murmura : « Je le savais ! », puis enleva l'horrible tatouage sous les grognements du public mécontent de n'avoir rien appris.

« Bon, c'est pas beau tout ça mais je m'en fiche vraiment de la vie amoureuse de la fouine, donc on peut continuer le jeu ? » Lança Harry après un triste moment de silence.

« Si tu penses que la tienne m'intéresse plus, Potty. » Rétorqua le Serpentard.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé, à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Puis le jeu revint lentement à ce qu'il était et les affirmations recommencèrent à fuser. La plupart des élèves étaient saouls morts à nouveau et disaient n'importe quoi. Hermione avait affiché un sourire malicieux tout le reste de la soirée et n'avait bu que très peu, ce qui inquiétait grandement Draco, il était sûr qu'elle planifiait quelque chose. Ses pires craintes furent confirmées quand elle s'écria, alors que tout le monde était à moitié évanoui :

« Je ne suis jamais sortie avec un/e Serpentard ! »

Blaise, Pansy, Terry, Draco et Théodore burent, sans qu'aucune remarque ne soit levée. Puis Harry éclata soudainement de rire et cala une bouteille entière de Whisky Pur Feu.

« MOI JE SORS AVEC UN SERPENTARD TRÈS SEXY ! HAHAHAHAHAHAA ! » Hurla-t-il.

Le silence fut brusquement et Harry réalisa alors ce qu'il avait dit. Il changea de couleur aussi vite qu'un feu de circulation. Son visage était vert pâle et nul doute qu'il était redevenu bien assez vite sobre.

« Oh..._putain_. » Murmura-t-il.

La totalité des élèves de la Salle encore debouts fixaient Harry d'un air de poisson hors de l'eau. Les plus intelligents firent vite le lien, puis les Poufsouffles suivirent ensuite, et ils crièrent tous en même temps:

« HARRY ET MALFOY ? »

« Oh..._putain_. » Répéta Harry, mortifié.

« MAIS MERDE ! PAS FOUTU DE FERMER SA GUEULE LE STUPIDE GRYFFONDOR ! JE T'AVAIS DIT QUE TU SAURAIS JAMAIS LA BOUCLER ! MÊME PAS 4 MOIS ET DÉJÀ TOUT LE MONDE LE SAIT ! » Hurla soudainement Draco à Harry.

« Quatre...qua...quat...quatr..e.. mois ? » Bégaya Ron, plus pâle qu'un fantôme.

« Oups. » Marmonna Draco, une main sur le front.

« Voilà. » Dit timidement Harry en se rapprochant de son petit-ami-secret-plus-si-secret-que-ça. « Euh... **surprise** ? »

La moitié des élèves, Ron y compris, tombèrent finalement évanouis, ayant eu leur compte de chocs pour l'année à venir. Blaise éclata de rire, puis haussa les épaules et déclara la soirée ouvertement finie en allant chercher Pansy et l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Les élèves commencèrent à se disperser lentement en jetant toutefois un regard étonné au couple étrange. Hermione adressa un sourire rayonnant à Harry et Draco et vint les rejoindre.

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu retournais juste dans le dortoir au petit matin ! » Gronda-t-elle Harry qui rougit. Puis elle ajouta, souriante, « Vous formez vraiment un beau couple ! Ooooooooooh, chou ! »

« Je ne te pardonne toujours pas pour ce coup bas, Granger. Maintenant fous-nous la paix, pitié. » Grimaça le blond.

La jeune fille éclata de rire puis entreprit de réanimer Ron par des moyens pas très catholiques mais très efficaces vu qu'il fut sur pied en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Miam ». Le rouquin renversa sa dulcinée à même le sol et leur soirée s'annonça ensuite très mouvementée, peu soucieux des regards.

« Beurk, imagine leurs descendants. » Dit Draco à Harry en les regardant, un air dégoûté plaqué sur son visage pâle. Le brun le frappa sur le bras, faussement outré.

« Draaaay ! Tais-toi ! Gros voyeur ! » Puis il se blottit contre son amant qui avait sourcillé au mot _gros_. « Dis, t'es pas content, toi, que tout soit venu au grand jour comme ça ? » Ajouta Harry après un moment de silence bienheureux.

« Mouais, j'imagine. » Répondit le Serpentard en embrassant son petit ami sur le front. « Comme ça j'aurai pas besoin de te foncer dessus et de provoquer une bagarre pour me donner une excuse pour m'allonger sur toi. »

Harry rit doucement.

« Ça va être cool. On va pouvoir être comme un couple normal. Se promener main dans la main, se donner des calins, s'embrasser en public. J'en rêve. » Dit-il avec douceur.

« Oui...» Dit rêveusement Draco. Puis il fronça les sourcils. « Mais je veux pas qu'on soit un couple ordinaire, niais et stupide comme des Poufsouffles ! »

Son amant éclata de rire et lui murmura :

« Mon cher Draco, tu es devenu un Poufsouffle le jour même où tu m'as fait cette belle déclaration d'amour sur le bord du lac. Mais tu sais quoi ? C'est comme ça que je t'aime. »

« En Poufsouffle ?! » S'exclama Draco, dégoûté.

« Non, en toi naturel. Méprisant, narcissique et con, mais aussi aimant, tendre et gentiiiiiiiil. »

« Tu dis encore ça et je te tue. Un Malfoy n'est jamais gentil. » Dit le blond en relevant le menton.

« Mouiiii mouii. » Le nargua le brun.

« Mais tais-toi ! » S'exclama Draco, frustré.

Il alla s'asseoir dans un sofa et y entraîna Harry, qui se coucha sur lui. Draco enfouit une main dans la crinière noire et soyeuse de son petit ami qui se blottit comme un chat contre lui. Le blond eut un léger rire.

« Je t'aime, petit lion. » Lui dit-il doucement.

« Je t'aime aussi mon Drakichoupinet d'amour à moi. » Répondit Harry en riant.

Draco grinça en entendant son amant l'appeler ainsi.

« _Ryrypoupounipouchipounet _? Pitié, tais-toi. »

« Avec plaisir, monsieur Malfoy. » Murmura Harry en grimpa sur lui et en l'embrassant avec passion. Draco répondit au baiser avec fougue et se laissa emporter lentement vers le monde interdit de la luxure, l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité au cours de la soirée aidant.

La soirée s'annonçait finalement bien meilleure qu'elle n'avait paru au début !

**FIN !**

**Une review ? :D**


End file.
